


Journey ~ A McHanzo Fanfic

by The_21c_Teen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hints of Hanzo/Genji and Genji/McCree, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_21c_Teen/pseuds/The_21c_Teen
Summary: The story of Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada from youth to current Overwatch time (2078).





	Journey ~ A McHanzo Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account @BENBurned. Please critique. I need pointers and want to become a better writer. Thank you!!

It started with McCree's first mission. . .

It was late, as he and his boss walked back to their current base. The streets of Hanamura were quiet, not an eerie kind of quiet, a calming, coolness that seemed to dance around them like incent smoke. His father-figure, mentor, and current boss, Gabriel Reyes walked a pace or two behind him with a lit cigaret hanging from his lips. They had been placed there because some of their agents got a breakthrough in uncovering the biggest mafia group's identity. So here they were staying out late, or early being that it is now 3 am, to spy on possible suspects or people who are assumed to be affiliated with the mafia group. They had already been here for almost a fortnight now but Jessie, being still very young, was still excited as if it was his first day since being relocated. Reyes, on the other hand, was not having it. You see he was currently in a relationship with the commander, Jack Morrison, and being still within his youth had certain... needs, that were not being fulfilled as of late.

A small 'humph' from Reyes alerted Jesse that he was upset about something, again. He cast a confused backward glance at his mentor, silently asking 'what's the matter?'. He was given a response in the form of a deep sigh and a dismissive shake of the head. 

They continued walking in an undisturbed, peaceful, silence. Somewhere along the way, Gabe finished off his cigaret and picked up his pace now eager to get to bed. Jesse seeing this stepped up his walking speed a bit too and trailed behind his mentor until they reached the small apartment that they had been calling base for a while now.

They entered the small living space and re-locked the door behind themselves. Gabe, upon entering walked over to is futon while kicking off his shoes and started typing a report of the day to send up to HQ. Jessie, instead of falling asleep right away went to the petite kitchenette that was tucked away in another room, to grab something to drink. 

Their "base" was near the residences of the biggest suspects, which was both good and bad. Good because it wasn't much of a walk and if anything were to happen they would be able to get there quick enough to stop any dangerous activity. Bad because if the enemy was smart enough they had easy access to them as well. Thankfully however, there were quite a few immigrants so they blended in(they were not allowed/advised not to wear their Ow uniforms during dangerous missions https://pre00.deviantart.net/7893/th/pre/i/2016/362/3/d/casual_mccree_by_hittower-dat8cyn.png https://i.pinimg.com/564x/50/47/f4/5047f493ee7d494b4520e112c84c4d27--game-concept-casual-clothes.jpg). McCree downed a glass of water pretty quickly and looked out at the darkness that was now dwelling outside the window until the sun chased it away in a few hours. He sighed and walked back to the sleeping/eating/planning/living room, where he found Gabe already asleep. He sighed again, stretched, kicked off his boots, and then plopped down onto his own futon. 

For a while, all he could do was stare blankly at the darkness that covered the cieling above him. His thoughts were soon clouded with the thoughts of his small family back at the Watchpoint. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, missing playing with Phara, eating the great food made by Ana, the constant fretting of the new young doctor, Angela. It had only been a short time but, already he was missing them. He even missed the awkward loudness that was made during the night hours by his dad and his boyfriend. His last thought was surprisingly not of home but what was to come the following day.

*~Time Skip~*

I awoke to sunlight on my face. I squinted against the harsh light as I lifted my head to look upon the figure standing in the window. 

"Yer up early" I mumbled. I let my head fall back onto the pillow as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Force of habit" he stated blandly as he continued staring out the window into the horribly bright sunlight. I continued to watch him as my eyes got used to the change. I then sat up and stretched allowing my back to make a few satisfying pops. Gabe glanced at me before turning to face me fully. 

"So what'r we doin today?" I asked as I stood up to stretch my legs. He pulled up a holoscreen and showed me a picture of a clearing in a wooded area. 

"As you know, the Shimada family is on our prime suspect list. We have been given info that the Shimada heirs often practice in this area. However, the report only stated that "they practice here" no details as to what they practice." He put away the screen as he started putting on his boots, I being quick to follow. "We will be visiting this area along with a few others in hopes of getting a glimpse of what they are practicing, and if it's a threat."

"But..." I added. He looked up with slight confusion. "...not before we eat." 

"Of course" We then stood up and exited the building.

*~Time Skip~*

We ended up going to Rikimaru Ramen because of the closeness to the Shimada estate. Gabe ordered with broken Japanese and I had to do my best to keep a straight face; though it wasn't like I could do any better, it all sounded like gibberish. We had eaten here before because of the convenience but, not only that, it was actually the best in Hanamura. Once our food arrived I let the steam hit my face until it cooled down a bit. During our time here, I had actually gotten pretty good at handling chopsticks. 

I calmly picked them up and split them apart. Reyes was already way ahead of me, being that his stomach was growling the whole way here and even more after we got here. Heck by the time I started he was already ordering a second serving in horrid brokenness of speech. I watched and ate while he ordered. He looked back at my amused face and glared.

"How about you order next time." he snapped.

"We'll starve" I replied blandly. Somewhere during our glaring contest, I allowed a wide grin to grow on my face. 

"No, you'll starve" He replied smugly as he leaned back into his seat with his arms crossed. I gasped as my right hand flew to my chest.

"You'd let yer one and only son die?!?!" I said mocking a shocked tone.

"If my one and only son decides to get amusement out of me ordering, then yes." He smirked.

"How could a father be so cruel n heartless!" I gaped as my left hand went to join my right on my chest.

"It's cause someone already stole my heart." He sighed letting the playful atmosphere die out. His grin fell into a small smile and he started gazing blankly at the table. 

I sighed knowing exactly who he was thinking about.

*~Time Skip~*

After they finished they headed to the wooded area outside the Shimada residence. They visited a few sites where the two had been spotted but, as they neared the far end of the residence they started hearing sounds of human presence. 

Thwock. Thwock... thwockthwockthwockthwock...

The sound was quiet but was just enough to locate. Gabe and I dropped into an army crawl and as quietly as possible approached the sound. Down below us was the clearing Gabe showed me before and in the middle of it on a small island was a young man with long flowing hair and an armored, short-sleeved, training gi. 

The sound that we were hearing came from the bow and arrows he was using to shoot at various targets placed around him. I stared at him in amazement as he swung around knocking, drawing and releasing in sync hitting the targets with perfect aim. 

I heard Gabe shift next to me. I looked over at him he then signaled to me to stay, watch, don't get caught, I'm gonna look for the other one. He then proceeded to crawl backward until he was at a safe distance, he then stood, resignaled for me to stay put, then left. 

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the graceful being before me. I crossed my arms in front of me and laid my head down on them. After a while, I noticed he didn't run out of arrows, I started to feel uneasy but then realized that he might have a recall on them. I relaxed again. But another thing started to eat at the edge of my conscience. I then started becoming more and more observant of my surroundings. I then started noticing flashes of green and orange at the edges of the clearing. Then I noticed that the targets kept moving along with the flashes of color.

My hand then started instinctively reaching for the revolver at my side. Something was off and it was making my heart speed up to an uncomfortable tempo. My chest started to tighten as my hand grasped the handgun. Then everything seemed to stop. The being I had been in charge of watching seemed to have frozen in time, his bow drawn with an arrow knocked, ready to release at any given moment. 

"ANIJA!!! YOU WERE RIGHT! WE WERE BEING WATCHED!!" 

I rolled to my left while pulling my gun out of its holster and pointing it in the direction of the voice. But there was no one there. My heart was beating as I quickly put my revolver back in its holster and tried to get to my feet and run. I stumbled into an awkward run before being knocked to the ground from behind. 

I landed with a thump as the same force that knocked me down sat on top of me. 

"Sorry, but when dealing with an elite ninja there is no escape." said the confident being on my back. 

I face-planted into the ground and let out a groan. Reyes was not going to be happy, especially if they decided to take me hostage. 

I heard light footsteps coming up behind us and I felt the being shift on top of me to look in the direction of the newcomer. 

"Genji" came a smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine. 

I then heard the awful sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath. My whole body tensed when I heard it followed by the sound of the light footsteps come around to face me. I looked up to see the gorgeous archer from before standing in front of me pointing a green and black blade at me. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded. The glare he had on his face did not suit him at all. 

I swallowed then cleared my throat "Well the name's Reyes-Morrison, James Reyes-Morrison. N' to answer why I'm here, I've just heard rumors of an archer coming here to train n' I jus wan'ed to see if they 're true." 

He then looked at the person on my back who I assumed to be his brother Genji, who then shifted in what felt like a shrug. He then raised the blade and I flinched until I heard the sound of the sword being re-sheathed.

I sighed as I heard the click of the sword being fully re-sheathed. The weight was then removed from my back and I was able to push myself into a sitting position. 

"So you were just here to watch my brother?" I looked over to the now irritated Genji. 

"Well yeah," I stated, not really knowing why he was upset.

"So you're telling me you have not heard of the Legendary Green Dragon?!" He yelled at me while striking a pose and running a hand through his bright green hair. 

"No" I lied liking the irritated expression and attitude of the young male. 

He stared at me in disbelief. 

"How is that even possible?" He yelled looking between his brother and me.

"Please excuse my brother, he can get carried away sometimes." He sighed in that ever so sweet voice. 

"Don't worry yer sweet head over it darlin'. 'S my fault for interrupting your practice." I said tipping my hat.

He looked slightly taken aback, before mumbling something in Japanese to Genji. He then cleared his throat and turned back to me.

"Well if you are done snooping then allow me to escort you off our property."

I began panicking. I couldn't leave just yet espically while Reyes was still out scouting. 

"Well that's mighty kind of you, but I wasn't jus' here to watch you. I was also here to tryin' learn from you." I mentally congratulated myself for my smooth save.

Again the young man looked taken aback. 

"What?" He gave me a curious look, and so did his brother. He then continued, now looking more cautious "How so?" 

"Well, I've been told that my shooting sometimes gets sloppy cuz' of my 'lack of patience'." I said mocking Ana's voice at the end, which earned me odd looks from the brothers. I sighed "Would you be willin' to help me with that?" I was really stretching my luck, but with some persuasion I might just be able to get to them.


End file.
